


707 x Depressed!Reader

by m00nlightShimmer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlightShimmer/pseuds/m00nlightShimmer
Summary: I don't really know, what made me write it, but here it is, the beginning of my new Story.!Attention! The Story will mostly follow 707's route but some changes will be done, so that I can write the story.!!TRIGGER WARNING!!Things like Self-Harm and Suicidal Tendencies will be mentioned. So if that triggers you, please don't read. And if you need someone to talk to, here I am!





	1. Chapter 1

I lied in my bed and looked over to my window – the only light source in my dark room. The pouring rain and the thunder creating a lonely but comfortable atmosphere. My eyes followed the raindrops on the glass, asking myself which one will be the first down. Sad, that something so unimportant is the only thing that keeps me interested and sane. But is it really so unimportant? Imagining that every raindrop is a tear over someones death and as soon, as the drop hits the bottom, the person dies.. If that would relate to tears too.. then what about people that cry every night? Would that mean that with every tear they kill someone? Or does this idea only work with people you know and are dear to you? Because if it is the first, then.. "I am a killer..", I whispered to myself, letting the tears fall from my eyes, running over my face. I turned around, pushing my head into my pillow and muffeled my own crying. The sobs ragged through my whole body and it became hard to breath. I don't want to deal with this anymore. Why do I have to? Why can't I just be happy?  
The thoughts swirled in brain, like every night and made me cry myself to sleep at some point.

  
  


_She doesn't know, what to think._  
_Her heart is empty, but her head filled to the brink._  
_She always wears a small smile on her face._  
_That somebody knows how she feels,_  
_is not in her interested way._

_She is quite and doesn't talk anymore._  
_A long time ago, were her last spoken words._  
_She breaks apart on the inside,_  
_but that can't be seen on the outside._

_The girl keeps it together,_  
_and writes her toughts down, at light._  
_Because as soon as it's night,_  
_she thinks "I don't want and can anymore"_

  
  


I woke up, still, to the sound of rain hitting my window and a dark gray, cloudy sky. How late was it? I turned over to my right side and looked at my phone. When was the last time I charged it? As soon as I moved the blanket away, chills ran down my spine. I slowly get up from my safespace to plug my phone in. It's actually no wonder that my batterie is dead, since I don't really use my phone.  
There is nobody to write with or call. Watching videos or reading is boring and everything else doesn't matter, if there would be anything else. So why even bother charging it?  
I don't know. Maybe, maybe someone, wrote me? What am I thinking. No one would. 

I walked into my bathroom. The girl in front of me has a sad look on her face. Her eyes are empty. Some time ago you could see the luck shining in them. Her skin is pale. She presses her dry lips together. She wants to scream. She starts to tremble. She looks at me. Suddenly a tear rolls down her face. I stretch my arm. Want to caress her. But the only thing I touch is the cold mirror in front of me.  
I shake my head and brush my hair along with my theet. Going back to my room, I change my clothes and jump in my bed again. I turned to my phone, pulled the blanket over me and curled together into a small ball, hoping that it would get warm fast. I had no reason to stay out of my bed. There isn't anything to do, like always. 

  


**chhrrt**

  


Irritated about the sound and the now shining display of my phone, I grab it and look at it. 

"Huh? Unknown?", I read the 'name' of the person who wrote me. What is this? I mean nobody writes me and what is wrong with the background? It looks like some programming code. Well.. I don't know, lets see what's going on. 

  
  


Unknown has entered the chatroom.

...Hello...? 

?

Can you see this? 

Who are you?

I'm sure you're surprised. 

**It's not everyday you get a  
text from a stranger. **

I'm a bit flustered myself.  
I found a smartphone at  
the subway station, but all  
it had was this messenger  
app. 

I want to find the owner,  
but I don't see any contact  
info or call records... 

I've been sending  
messages with this app  
but no reply... 

All I see is an address and  
some important-looking  
numbers saved in notes. 

I'd like to go there myself  
but I'm currently abroad... 

First... who are you?

**Me? Oh sorry. I didn't  
even introduce myself.**

I'm just... a student  
studying abroad. I'm  
Korean. 

I could tell you my name,  
but it doesn't really  
matter. 

**_You won't find me on  
search engines. ^^;_**

But, anyways.. 

Can you help me find the  
owner of this phone?

I know you're surprised to  
have someone suddenly  
pop up and ask you a favor  
like this. 

But still... 

**I'd appreciate it if you  
could help.**

Why should I help you?

Since you're the only clue  
I have.

I've been trying to find the  
owner with this phone,  
but I didn't find any clues until now.

I would really like to find  
the owner.

Then God will be happy. 

Oh! Sorry I didn't mention  
it before. I'm religious.

Never mind what I just said.  
I'm sorry if I weirded  
you out. 

**Can you please help me?  
** I'll make it up to you if I  
get to go back to Korea. 

It's really a safe place. If  
you feel unsafe, you can  
turn around.  


I know the area. It's  
developed.  


Please? 

Fine... I'm leaving right  
away if it feels sketchy.

You trust me.. 

**_Thank you!_**

Just a sec. I'll send you the  
address. 

Found it. 

  


Wait.. What the hell am I doing here? This person, asked me to go to some strange address to find the owner of some random phone and I said yes?! But It's not like I have anything to do or even care if something happens, so whatever. I clicked on the link Unknown send me and searched how to get there. Leaving my bed and taking my backbag with me, I left my home and took the bus. After an hour or so, I stood infront of a door with a password lock and got a new message from Unknown. 

  


Are you there? ^^ See.  
Nothing strange. 

Is there a password lock  
on the door? 

Yes.

I'll send you the digits. Try  
it.

  
  


He send me the password and for a split second I thought about whether I should do it or not. My curiosity won and I tipped it in. I pushed the handle down and the door opend. 

  
  


The door's open.

Good. Why don't you go  
inside?

Can I just enter a  
stranger's house?

You can just leave a note.  
I'll give you my info. 

If something happens,  
you can just show my  
messages. That'll do. 

First... Alright

Th 

ank 

you...

Unknown has left the chatroom.

  


"I wonder what R.F.A stands for.." I said as I entered the apartment and closed the door behind me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update soon, and here it is! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating in that long. I have some problems at the time and some disagreements with my mum. And because of that she cut of my internet access.  
> I'm uploading this chapter from school right now :D  
> The prologue killed me like 3 times. I took me like 10 hours just to write the chat down, because I had to write everything on my phone ._.
> 
> Thank you again for your comment, Asahi. really appreciate it.
> 
> Enough talking, Have fun reading!

Biiiuunnbiiiuunn 

Some loud uncomfortable noice was what I got greeted with from my phnoe after closing the door behind me. My phone display first going black, then it's full with numbers and weird scripts again and after that some random chatroom popped up with people talking quite much. Huh? What is this and who are they ? 

"Jumin Han, ZEN, 707, Yoosung★, Jaehee Kang? Never heard of anyone from them before" I muttered to myself. 

I don't understand anything they say, except for this Yoosung★ guy to fail his midterms and Jumin talking about something work-related. 

  


707  
Wait!! 

Yoosung★  
why? 

ZEN  
?? 

707  
**Think someone**  
**entered the chat**  
**room;;**

Jumin Han  
Y/N...? 

ZEN  
Wtf. How did it  
get here? 

707  
**Hacker!**

Yoosung★  
_Hacker!? Therae's a  
hacker in ouer rooml!!_

Yoosung★  
_Sevnee do  
somethign!!_

ZEN  
Hey, typos.-_-;;

  


Wait, what?! I mean they got that I'm here but I'm not a hacker! What is going on? Who are they and why are they suddenly so freaked out?! 

  


707  
Wait a sec. I'm searching. 

Jumin Han  
Who are you? Reveal  
yourself. Hey, Assistant  
Kang. 

Jaehee Kang  
Yes, I am here. 

ZEN  
You were so quiet I  
thought you went  
somewhere. 

Jaehee Kang  
Nothing was out of the  
ordinary so I was just  
watching. 

Jaehee Kang  
but I see something has  
just happened.

Yoosung★  
_omg._

Jumin Han  
Why is there a stranger in our  
chatroom? 

Jaehee Kang  
No one can enter this  
chatroom without  
installing this private app  
we use... it seems someone  
has downloaded the RFA  
Messenger. 

  


Private RFA Messenger? Ah, RFA! That's what stood on the padlock! But wait.. A specific app? So the app I downloaded without thinking about it much.. Is actually private?! How come I could download it? What? I'm so confused. That's to much for me.. 

  


Yoosung★  
I thought Seven let only us  
download it?

Yoosung★  


ZEN  
Maybe someone  
downloaded the  
app on two  
phones? 

707  
_Maybe?_

Jumin Han  
Who downloaded it twice? 

Yoosung★  
Not me! 

Y/N  
Hello... 

Yoosung★  
**_Gahhhh it's  
talking!!_**

Yoosung★  


ZEN  
So it's not two smartphones. 

Jumin Han  
Who is it? 

Yoosung★  
Find out what it is! 

  


_What it is_?! I'm taking that personally. 

  


Jaehee Kang  
How did you find out  
about this place? Where  
did you download the  
application? 

707  
Oh...^^; Wait. 

707  
Just found something.  
This is weird. 

ZEN  
What is it. Hurry and tell  
me.

707  
I traced the IP... 

707  
It's from Rika's  
apartment. 

Yoosung★  
**Rika's apartment?**

Jumin Han  
Where was it? 

Jaehee Kang  
The location is not  
revealed. I know it to be  
classified. 

707  
Anyways, someone must  
have broken into her apt. 

707  
It talked just now, so it  
must be a person^^; 

Yoosung★  
So it hacked the program,  
Seven? 

707  
_Yup_

Yoosung★  
Who are you?!  
How did you get  
into Rika's  
apartment?! 

Yoosung★  
How did you get  
this app?!

Yoosung★  
Gah~ So scared  
right now... 

Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
I thought the apartment  
has a passworh lobk? 

ZEN  
Typo 

Jaehee Kang  
I assume it was a break in. 

Jaehee Kang  
Username "Y/N", I  
recommend that you  
confess. 

  


Confess? But I didn't so anything bad! It wasn't a break in! I have the password! Uhh.. What am I supposed to do now? Are they going to call the police? Please not. 

  


ZEN  
Jaehee, would you  
voluntarily confess to  
everything if it were you? 

Jaehee Kang  
No. But it is good to ask  
first.

707  
Lolol 

Jumin Han  
Quit shitting around. 

Jumin Han  
Y/N... Who are you? 

Jumin Han  
Reveal yourself, stranger. 

Jumin Han  
If you do not reveal  
yourself, you will pay. 

ZEN  
Stranger you will pay?  
Lmfao 

ZEN  
omg~*so scary*~ 

  


Well seems like I'm not the only person, who doesn't think that this was scary in anyway. 

  


ZEN  
It might be a  
girl. 

707  
That's sexist lol. U should  
watch what u say now  
that ur a famous actor. 

ZEN  
I'm not famous;; just a  
bit recognizable. 

Yoosung★  
_Nah~ Look at  
the youtube  
hits~_

ZEN  
Dude. Stawp;; 

707  
lolol 

Jaehee Kang  
That video is still excellent  
no matter how many times  
I watch it. 

Yoosung★  
Zen, when do you  
start your next  
piece? 

ZEN  
;;Don't know. It's up to  
the director. 

Yoosung★  
_He's a celebrity lol! I'm  
gonna tell everyone at  
school._

  


What the.. They seem to change and forget the topic real quick. Even when it's something so important? It seemed like it is, for them. 

  


Jumin Han  
Hey. 

Jumin Han  
Don't get distracted. 

  


And here we go again. I guess it's time to say something.

  


Y/N  
I am Y/N. Who are you  
all and what is this place? 

707  
Lol so awkward. 

707  
I thought it was a  
computer talking. 

ZEN  
Seems more normal than I  
thought. 

Yoosung★  
What were you thinking? 

ZEN  
...Nothing~ Nothing. 

Yoosung★  
Should we... introduce  
ourselves?

Jumin Han  
Are you serious...? 

  


Okay, so we have ZEN, an 24 years old, nice looking musical actor. Real name being Hyun Ryu. 707, whom I don't really know anything about except for his age of 22 and that he's a hacker. Yoosung Kim, college student and 21 years old, pretty cute I have to admit. Jumin Han being the heir of some famous corporation, 27 and having a cat with the name "Elizabeth the 3rd". Jaehee Kang, Jumin's assistant and 26. 

  


Jaehee Kang  
I suggest that we take  
care of this stranger first. 

Jaehee Kang  
Could it be that we have a  
security breach? 

ZEN  
True. Ayumi, how did you  
get in here? 

Yoosung★  
Is it really in Rika's  
apartment?

707  
Yup. It's for sure.... 

707  
How did it get the  
apartment  
password?! 

ZEN  
Where the hell is the  
apartment? 

Y/N  
I came her while chatting  
with a person called  
'Unknown'. Do you know  
him by any chance? 

Jumin Han  
Unknown?

ZEN  
Maybe he just didn't set a  
username? 

707  
It's mandatory to set a  
username, so he must  
have set it that way. 

707  
Maybe... 

707  


707  
**A hacker....?!**

Yoosung★  
!!! 

707  
A hacker! No way. 

707  
I have everything covered! 

707  
Hey, Ayumi. So he told  
you the password for the  
door lock? 

  


Somehow you haven't everything covered, 707. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, no? 

  


Y/N  
Yes. 

Jumin Han  
I see... 

Jumin Han  
That 'Unknown' person  
could have dragged you  
into this. 

Yoosung★  
But... 

Yoosung★  
How did you end up  
chatting with that person? 

Jaehee Kang  
I see. 

Jaehee Kang  
Where did you download  
this messager app?

Jaehee Kang  
Ayumi, you are quite  
strange as well. 

ZEN  
Do you think this person's  
a creep? No way. 

Y/N  
just got it @ app store... 

  


Right, how did I actually end up writing with Unknown? He just suddenly contacted me.. But why? 

  


Jaehee Kang  
I think it would be a good  
idea to contact V. 

707  
Yeah. I think that's a good  
idea. 

707  
I'll call and explain  
everything. 

  


V? Is That a person? Is this the persons real name? 

  


Yoosung★  
Seven seems talk to V  
pretty often. 

Y/N  
Who's V? 

ZEN  
V is... like our  
boss. 

707  
**The evil mastermind.**

Jumin Han  
... or not. He's the person  
who has control over this  
chat room and the  
organization we're in. 

Jumin Han  
I hope V comes and takes  
care of all this. 

  


So what is V? He is not the boss but has the control over the chatroom and the organization? What organization? Wouldn't he be something like a leader? 

  


Yoosung★  
But shouldn't we tell  
Y/N what this  
chatroom is for First? 

Yoosung★  
She has to know how  
serious it is that she's  
here! 

Jumin Han  
What's more serious is that  
she's in Rika's apartment. 

  


I get that it is special but is there really a need to mention it over and over again? It's kind of getting annoying.. Why would Jaehee call the police now? If I were dangerous, I could've already stolen things and just leave the apartment again? Wait, what?! He knows how I look? And why is he saying something like that? I know it's not true so why would he say that? Does 707 like to be sarcastic? 

  


Y/N  
Where did you get that  
info!? 

ZEN  
He's a hacker. He  
probably saw your fb page  
already. 

707  
notthereyet 

707  
iwillifneedtholol 

Jumin Han  
What? It's really a girl? 

707  
Ya. 

V has entered the chatroom.

ZEN  
Show me a photo 

707  
Nope~ 

  


You better don't, 707. You just don't. A picture from Jaehee? And nobody notices, not even Jumin? 

  


Jumin Han  
Now what are we  
going to do? 

707  
V's coming here soon. He  
just hung up. 

V  
I'm already logged in. 

  


So this is V, huh? Well for sure you're the last one to know when you're never online, like Yoosung said. 

  


V  
Well, I heard about the  
situation. 

V  
Ayumi s currently in  
Rika's apartment with  
info from a stranger and  
logged into this  
chatroom.

707  
_I told him everything  
through the phone._

Jumin Han  
Who disclosed the  
password for Rika's  
apartment? 

V  
Well. No one knew the  
password. I don't even  
know. 

Yoosung★  
..Thought V knew. 

Yoosung★  
She never invited me to  
her apartment. 

Jumin Han  
It's the same for everyone  
else. 

Jumin Han  
No one's been there before. 

Yoosung★  
Tell us the address I'll go  
there.... I want to check  
who Ayumi is myself.

Yoosung★  
Seven, you know right?  
You traced the IP just  
now. 

707  
Uhm. Sorry but... 

707  
I can't tell you that.

Yoosung★  
?? 

Yoosung★  
I'm her surviving family. 

ZEN  
Maybe because you're  
just her cousin? 

707  
Not even her immediate  
family can go. 

707  
And the apartment doesn't  
belong to Rika.

Yoosung★  
Then who? 

V  
Me. 

  


Really now they're talking about the apartment and whose it it? And about that no one, not even V, knows the password? Aren't there other, more important things right now? Rika worked here? Important documents and classified information is stored here? Guess I better don't touch things then. 

  


V  
Anyways, I can't tell you  
the address. I'm sorry. 

Yoosung★  
Then how did Seven know  
that the address he traced  
is Rika's apartment? 

Jaehee Kang  
Since he's responsible for  
the organization's classified  
information. 

707  
Yup. That's true, but also  
I'm the one who  
developed this app. 

707  
Rika wanted to take care  
of some work through this too. 

707  
I went to her place to link  
the app with some of the  
documents in her  
computer. 

Yoosung★  
Oh... 

Jumin Han  
I see. 

V  
Only Luciel and I know the  
address. 

V  
I repeat, since the  
information must be  
protected, please do not  
attempt to find the  
apartment. 

V  
Do not ask Ayumi about it  
and Ayumi l, please do not  
reveal the address.

Y/N  
What's classified information? 

V  
All the information there  
is classified. 

V  
So Y/N... Is that what I  
call you? 

V  
Please do not touch  
anything there.

V  
For example, if you try to  
force open one of the  
drawers... 

V  
The alarm will ring. 

ZEN  
Shocked emoji 

Yoosung★  
What do we do about her  
apartment? 

Yoosung★  
Can Y/N stay there? 

V  
First.... 

V  
No one here is going to go  
to Rika's apartment, right? 

V  
Since the information  
involves everyone around  
us, there might be trouble  
if we are not careful. 

Jumin Han   
Yeah yeah. You can stop  
explaining. Classified  
information. Got it. 

Jumin Han  
But it is a mystery how a  
complete stranger could  
end up there. 

V  
If it's someone who  
knows the password... 

V  
It might be someone that  
Rika trusted. 

Jumin Han  
Someone Rika trusted? 

707  


ZEN  


V  
I am only guessing... 

707  
So then that 'Unkown'  
person...

707  
knew Rika!?

707  
I can't believe she trusted  
someone more than V. 

Yoosung★  
I don't believe that. She  
couldn't have trusted  
anyone more than us... 

ZEN  
That is... a bit surprising. 

V  
It's hard to believe  
myself... But we shouldn't  
assume that we knew  
everything about Rika. 

V  
She... 

V  
had a deep world of her  
own. 

Yoosung★  
... 

Jumin Han  
...Anyways. V, continue. 

V  
If I am right. 

V  
Ayumi being at her  
apartment right now... 

V  
Rika must have wanted  
that. 

Jumin Han  
Rika called in a complete  
stranger from up in the  
sky? 

  


That's impossible. No one ever would want me to be anywhere. I mean why? It's not like I can anything. I'm no good. 

  


V  
I'm not saying she wanted  
Y/N to be there... but  
maybe... 

V  
Rika wanted someone to  
do the work she did  
before.

V  
At the place she worked  
before.

Jumin Han  
What...? 

ZEN  
No way... 

Jaehee Kang  
The work Rika did before... 

707  
Hosting parties? 

ZEN  
You mean Rika's party. 

Yoosung★  
Do you really think... that  
Rika planned this? 

Yoosung★  
If she made that decision  
when she was alive... 

V  
That's my guess... but yes. 

V  
Since she didn't leave a  
will. 

V  
According to the  
information Luciel  
provided, Ayumi doesn't  
seem dangerous. 

Jumin Han  
I'm not sure about this to  
be honest... 

V  
Besides... she's basically  
in the same boat now  
that she knows about this  
messenger app.

V  
Whoever she might be. 

707  
But still... 

ZEN  
If that's what V thinks... 

ZEN  
I'll agree to it but I don't  
feel good about it... 

Jumin Han  
I still can't understand or  
agree with this. 

Jumin Han  
I don't understand... why  
you would even make  
that guess. 

707  
If it's what V thinks, I  
won't oppose it. 

707  
Y/N must be going  
crazy with how things  
are going rn lol 

  


Kinda true. I'm confused as hell. Like I don't even know who this Rika person is, everyone's talking about. Someone maybe, I mean just maybe, care to explain? I kind of understand that Yoosung is related to Rika and that V was in a relationship with her, I think. 

  


Y/N  
Who the hell is Rika? 

ZEN  
Can we tell her? 

Jaehee Kang  
Wait... 

Jaehee Kang  
I understand... that  
everyone values V's opinion. 

Jaehee Kang  
But... 

Jaehee Kang  
This chatroom is strictly  
prohibited to strangers. 

Jaehee Kang  
If I may say so, I think that  
we must verify what  
Y/N has said. 

Jaehee Kang  
For all we know, Ayumi  
could have simply made up  
that 'Unknown' person.

707  
I feel like Jaehee's glasses  
are glinting right now. 

Jaehee Kang  
? 

V  
Thank you for your  
opinion, Jaehee. 

V  
But right now, I would  
appreciate it if you could  
trust me. 

V  
If Y/N is not to be  
trusted, we can deal with  
it then. 

Jumin Han  
Hmm. 

Jaehee Kang  
I don't agree with you...  
but I'll follow your  
decision. 

Jaehee Kang  
If that is what Mr.Han  
thinks, then I will accede  
as well. 

707  
Now then~

707  
Shouldn't we... explain to  
Y/N about Rika and RFA? 

Y/N  
Please explain. 

ZEN  
Okay. 

ZEN  
Rika is... 

ZEN  
V's old girlfriend, and the  
person who created this  
chatroom. 

Yoosung★  
Rika hosted parties  
regularly for a good cause. 

Yoosung★  
She organized a group  
called RFA to plan the  
party and manage  
participants. 

Y/N  
Good cause? 

707  
She hosted a fundraiser to  
help those in need. 

707  
and introduced the guests  
to one another to arrange  
business deals. 

707  
Rika 

707  
founded the organization  
called RFA four years ago  
and hosted two parties  
until so far. 

Yoosung★  


  


So that's Rika, huh? She looks pretty... I guess everyone really liked her. 

  


ZEN  
And Rika... 

ZEN  
is no longer here with us... 

ZEN  
She passed away a year  
and a half ago. 

  


Oh. She's dead.. I didn't know. I'm sorry for them. 

  


Yoosung★  
...I can't imagine...  
someone else taking over  
what Rika did. 

ZEN But if we continue on like  
this, there's no need for  
the party or our  
organization to continue. 

Jumin Han  
We don't even know who  
she is though. 

ZEN  
Just the fact that she's  
in this chatroom makes  
me trust her a bit  
though;; 

Jumin Han  
Not because Y/N's a  
girl? 

V  
Everyone... I know that  
this is confusing. But... 

V  
Maybe Y/N was chosen  
by Rika. 

V  
707 will look into that  
person called 'Unknown'.

V  
So for now, please just  
believe in me and wait. 

707  
I guess ur busy right now.  
Ur replies are really late. 

V  
Yeah, I think... I have to  
leave right now. 

V  
Y/N, it is best not to  
touch anything in the  
apartment. 

V  
It won't be good if the  
alarm rings. 

V  
Everything that you have  
to do... will be linked with  
this app installed on your  
phone. 

Y/N  
I thought this is just a  
messenger app? 

V  
I know there to be other  
features. 

V  
Seven will know the  
details. 

707  
Yeah. 

707  
This app program is not  
just a simple messenger. 

707  
All the party related  
emails in Rika's computer 

707  
will be transferred to this  
app. 

707  
U'll be able to  
automatically receive the  
guests' information as  
well. 

707  
And send personal  
messages to other  
members... 

V  
Then there's no need for  
Y/N to touch Rika's old  
things. 

Jaehee Kang  
All Y/N has to do is use  
this app. 

707  
I put in all those features  
so that Rika could work  
more comfortably. 

707  
Glad there's a use for  
them lol 

  


Okay.. So this ain't just a messenger. It's like a portable workplace. 

  


V  
I'm sorry... 

V  
But I have to leave. 

707  
Okay. See u later, V. 

V  
Jumin. 

Jumin Han  
? 

V  
Please take care of things  
for me. 

Jumin Han  
...Alright. 

V has left the chatroom.

707  
_...V's gone._

ZEN  
Yup. What's he so busy with? 

Jumin Han  
None of your business. 

707  
Anyways, let's do what V  
said. Y/N, u can log into  
this chatroom from time  
to time right? 

707  
Please log in at times and  
do what Rika did. 

707  
All u have to do is use the  
features in this app. 

707  
Most of it is just checking  
emails. 

707  
Most of the emails will be  
about people who want  
to attend the party. 

ZEN  
Yup. And come chat with  
us regularly. 

Jumin Han  
Why doesn't everyone stop  
talking and Assistant Kang  
summarize everything for her. 

Jumin Han  
And invite her to the  
organization. 

  


Okay, so that's RFA. They were quite active untill Rika died. And after that they just used the chatroom for personal matters. At the moment there are six members, everyone who is in the chatroom plus V. 

  


Jumin Han  
Y/N, will you join RFA?

Y/N  
Alright. It looks fun. I'll  
give it a go. 

  


I hope that's the right choice. I mean it's not like it would interfere with anything. Me and a positive person, Yoosung? You don't know, but I'll let you believe this. 

  


707  
Good. I've  
registered her as a  
memeber! Oh. We  
don't really need  
ur signature. 

Yoosung★  
You're going to collect all  
the info so she can't run  
away, right? 

707  
^^... Since it's a verbal  
contract.

ZEN  
... Don't collect anything  
without Y/N's  
pernission. 

707  
Ya. 

707  
I'm gonna leave for a sec.  
Need to check sth. 

ZEN  
Background check on  
Y/N? 

707  
Nah~ It's work. I have to  
make a living somehow. 

Yoosung★  
Stop it. You get paid  
enough. 

707  
How do you know how  
much I get paid? 

Yoosung★  
I saw your new car on  
fb... 

Yoosung★  


707  
Oh lol. Did you like the  
photo? 

Yoosung★  
Yup. 

707  
Good job lol. 

707  
I'm gonna peace out. 

Jaehee Kang  
Well, since she has joined,  
I think everyone can leave  
if they need to. 

ZEN  
Yeah? 

Jumin Han  
Hmm. let me check my  
schedule... 

Yoosung★  
_Okay_

707  
Anyways, welcome Y/N. 

Yoosung★  
Welcome!! Good  
luck to us. 

ZEN  
Glad you joined, Y/N ^^ 

Jumin Han  
We'll see how you do. 

Jaehee Kang  
For now, I look forward to  
working with you. 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

ZEN  
Oh...By the way 

ZEN  
I had a good dream last  
night. I think I saw you  
there...

ZEN  
Or not. Bye-!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

  


Okay.. Wait. So I just joined an organization, hosting partys and fundraisers to help people. I mean it's great that they help others but.. it's not like I could do this and be of help. Everything I do is making things worse. I will be the reason all of this is going to fail in the first place. Why did I say yes? I'm really no help. I didn't even think this through before answering. I- I have to quit this, I just can't. But.. can I? Seven and Jumin said that there is no way of leaving once you entered. What am I going to do? Everything is linked to my phone as long as I stay in the apartment, right? So what would happen, if I just leave and don't come back? Shouldn't I be fine then? But Seven.. He could fine me, right? He has all my information and it would be easy for him to trace my phone with the information he already has. I could throw my phone away and then not even seven could find me, I guess. But the other thing is.. what would it bring to go back, to my dark, cold and lonely flat? Actually there isn't really anything what would keep me there. It's just a place to live my miserable life. I don't know what to do. But I guess staying here would be better.. I hope they don't expect much from me. I don't want to see them sad and disappointed. Please.. I couldn't live with that too.. 


End file.
